


A Sister's Wedding

by Moreofaguestage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreofaguestage/pseuds/Moreofaguestage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petunia's wedding causes Lily to reevaluate her priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lily tapped her foot as she waited for James at the bottom of the boys staircase. They were supposed to meet McGonagall at 4pm and it was already a quarter to. He sighed and was about to go up and find him when he appeared, an over night bag slung over his shoulder and a bashful grin plastered on his face that almost made Lily forget she was mad. 

“Sorry, Lil” James said, jumping over the last few steps and landing beside his girlfriend. “I couldn't find my jumper, that blue one you like.” 

“Look, we better hurry,” Lily said, slinging her own bag over her shoulder. “We've got to be signed out by McGonagall before we leave the grounds and you know what she's like about being on time.” 

“Calm down, Lily, we've got loads of time. Now, come here.” James pulled her close and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “It's going to be fine,” he whispered softly into her ear. She smiled and pulled away, slipping her hand into his as they made their way through the common room and out the portrait hole. 

They were leaving the castle for the weekend to go to Lily's sister's wedding. Lily was aware the date had been intentionally set during term time so that she might hopefully decline but after a heartfelt plea from her Mother and a secret desire to wind up Petunia she requested permission for both her and James to leave school for the weekend in order to attend. She hadn't told James how nervous she was but she could tell he knew by the way he made little circles on the back of her hand as they walked. She smiled, his touch calming her slightly. 

The two received their permission forms from their Head of House and walked towards the Entrance Hall, waited as Filch inspected their slips for forgeries and left through the gates. 

“I've never left school grounds with permission before,” James remarked as he stopped and turned to Lily. 

“So you've broken every rule so many times you now find following them exciting?” Lily asked, smirking at James. 

“Yea, well you've got to get your kicks somehow. You ready to go? We're apparating to The Leaky, right? Taking muggle transport from there?” 

“Yea, we should get to the hotel while they're rehearsing so we'll meet everyone at dinner.” Lily skimmed over the schedule but James could tell she was upset she wasn't included in the wedding. He gave her hand another comforting squeeze and gave her a small smile. You ready?” He asked, she nodded and with a small pop they disapparated and reappeared in the alley behind The Leaky Cauldron, walking quickly through the pub and towards the nearest tube station. Lily watched as James tried to pretend he was at ease in the muggle world while failing to work the ticket machine and misunderstanding the maps and signs. Finally she took over, handled the money, grabbed the tickets and directed him towards the correct train. 

“I could have figured it out,” James said, slightly defensively as they found a seat. “It's just these bloody muggles, they don't make it simple, do they? All those signs saying different things and all those buttons on that machine thing.” 

“Yea, it is a bit tricky if you're not used to it,” said Lily as she stared out the window. Now they were on the tube the stress had vanished leaving only nerves. Petunia didn't want her there, she knew that and she wasn't keen to hear her thoughts on James either. She took a sharp intake of breath and reached over for James's hand who was watching the stops rush by with badly concealed excitement. He took it and squeezed it absently. She hadn't ever really told James just how badly her and Petunia got along, or why they had fallen out. Part of her didn't want to scare him off, it had only been a few months since they started dating, but she also reluctant to tell anyone, as if admitting to their relationship made it real. 

Finally, it was there stop and the two got off the train and ascended the steps back up to a now dark muggle London. “Which way?” James asked as he glanced around, goggling at the bright lights and crowds of people. 

“Left, but hold on,” Lily stopped and rummaged through her bag, pulling out at pack of cigarettes and lighting one and handing another to James. 

“You're just delaying the inevitable,” James said, as he accepted the cigarette, seeing through her objective.

“Yea, I am but I'm allowed.” Lily said, defensively. “You wouldn't be too excited to go somewhere you're not wanted.” 

“Then why are we going? Just tell your parents you couldn't leave school or something.”

“No, I said I was going, plus I'm not letting Petunia win. I just need a minute.” 

Lily watched James roll his eyes and she bit back a snarky retort. She knew he didn't understand sibling rivalry and it wasn't worth picking a fight with him, not this weekend when she needed him the most. “Right, I'm ready,” she said, throwing her cigarette to the ground and linking her arm with his. 

They turned and walked towards a large hotel and walked through the revolving door that throughly confused James before finding the desk to check in. 

“We're here for the Evans-Dursley wedding, I'm Lily Evans” she said to the clerk, tapping her fingers on the counter. 

“Here you are Miss Evans, will you be needing two keys or just one?” 

“I think one's enough,” she grabbed the key from the clerk and took hold of James's arms before he could ask about his room. 

“But, where am I staying?” He asked, sounding confused. A smile crept over Lily's face and she pulled him into the elevator. 

“I owed them a few weeks ago when I knew you were coming, cancelled your room and got them to put me in one with a double bed, figured Mum and Dad would be too stressed to notice the switch.”

James stared at Lily his mouth slightly open, an impressed look on his face. “Merlin I love you, Evans. You've got everyone fooled with that good girl routine but deep down you're just as bad as me.” 

“Yea, but I don't get caught,” she answered as the elevator stopped and she led him out into the hallway into their room. It was a large room with soft carpet and a large bed in the middle. Lily wondered just how much money both Vernon and her parents had shelled out for this rather large wedding as she gazed at the large television set on the wall. 

“When's the dinner starting?” James asked as he threw himself on the bed. 

“Half seven but we should get there early, find Mum and Dad.” She joined him on the bed, kicking off her shoes and moving closer to James. 

“Got a bit of time to fill then, don't we?” James said, pulling her close and threading his hands through her hair.” 

“Mmmm, over an hour and none of your obnoxious friends to interrupt us.” She leaned forward and kissed him, moaning slightly as she felt his hands slip under her shirt and up her back. 

 

They arrived in the dining room at a quarter to eight. Lily scanned the room for her parents as she tried to fix her hair, hoping they wouldn't pick up on why they were so late. Finally she found them and the young couple made their way over to their large table which had been sectioned off from the rest of the room. A large crowd had already gathered. She recognized very few of them but she had expected that, knowing the guest list was filled mostly with Vernon's colleagues and that very few of the Evans' family friends had been invited. Petunia had told their mother it was because Vernon needed to use it as a chance to network but she knew it was because her sister was embarrassed of their working class upbringing. 

“Listen, James, Lily whispered as they made their way over. “Petunia's fiancée is a wanker but don't, don't wind him up. Just keep quiet, okay? Even if he's rude.” 

“Yea, alright,” said James though not convincingly. 

Lily made eye contact with her parents and they ushered her over, hugging Lily and shaking James's hand. Seeing her parents put her at ease, they wanted her there even if her sister didn't. Lily glanced round and spotted Petunia, who was standing next to Vernon in a calf length light blue dress which Lily thought was quite pretty. She noted that Vernon's tie matched exactly and guessed that wasn't an accident. Her parents tried to seat them near the head of the table, beside the bride and groom but Lily declined, figuring they were best off sitting next to one of the drunk relatives who wouldn't notice if James slipped up and called someone a muggle. 

After a glass or two of wine even Lily had to admit that Petunia had planned a wonderful evening. the food was delicious and the restaurant surprisingly nice, Her sister did always have a knack for entertaining, she thought to herself. With James by her side charming her Aunt Helen and Uncle John and occasionally whispering jokes into her ear she began to relax and actually enjoy the night. Her father gave a sweet speech and even Vernon seemed happy, his usual pompous air replaced with an almost jovial one. She even caught herself looking forward to tomorrow, thinking it could actually be fun. 

“Come on,” Lily said, after the dessert dishes had been cleared away. “Lets go outside for a smoke. I need some air.” 

James followed her out on to the deck, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack, passing one to Lily. 

“I'm having a great time,” Lily exclaimed, before inhaling. 

“Yea, well, you're drunk.” James said, smiling at her in the moonlight. 

“I'm not that drunk, plus it is going well, isn't it?”

“Yea, yea, it is. Your family's great, Lil. They keep asking when we're gonna get married. 

“Hah, tell them it's awhile yet. Judging by all this it's gonna be awhile before my parents can afford another.”

James didn't respond, instead they stood together silently watching the cars go by below. Neither of them had talked about marriage but she lately she had been thinking of what came after Hogwarts, not just about careers and housing but about James and how badly she wanted him there. Now wasn't the time though, and she took one final drag before out the cigarette with the toe of her shoe and walked back inside, indicating James to follow. She wasn't two steps in before she collided with Petunia, her face smacking into her chest. 

“Fuck, sorry Pet, didn't see you there,” Lily said, looking up slightly terrified of her sister's reaction. 

“God you're an embarrassment,” Petunia snarled. “What were you doing out there? Smoking, like some no-hoper at Mum and Dad's pub or worse, you know I saw you when you came in, hair a mess, all flushed. Do you have any morals? Vernon's business associates are out there! I suppose I shouldn't have expected much better from a freak like you. Guess they don't teach manners at that freaky school of yours.” Her voice was acidic, the words cutting Lily like a knife. It was if she had been longing to let loose the whole evening and now she finally had the chance and while Lily knew she should bite her tongue she couldn't help but reply. 

“You don't even know what the fuck you're talking about,” Lily yelled back, the wine loosening her tongue and goading her on. “You don't think I know what you're doing, having the wedding in London, pretending our friends don't exist and filling the hall with Vernon's fucking cronies? You can't escape your past, Petunia. It's embarrassing, seeing you try so hard to pretend you're someone else. How much did that dress cost darling Vernon? How about the cake or the fucking meal? It's pathetic, you're just a money grubbing whore.” 

“Yea, you think you're any better?” Petunia spat back. “One look at that Potter boy and you know he's loaded. Probably for the best though because who else would want a freak like you? You trying to trap him Lily, is that what you were doing outside? I guess he's a step up from that Snape boy but that's hardly saying anything.” 

The mention of Severus, which had been so carefully avoided in the Evans household since they stopped speaking two years ago, that did it, hitting Lily like a brick wall. She could feel her heart hammering and could see James's stunned expression out of the corner of her eye. She was done, done trying to make her sister happy, trying to make Petunia like her. She felt tears prick the sides of her eyes and before they could fall she turned and ran, hoping like hell James knew to follow her. She dodged the elevators filled with other guests and instead ran up the stairs. Finally making it to their room, almost breathless she unlocked the door and fell onto the bed. James dashed in behind her, just as breathless and wordlessly joined her on the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she cried big, thick tears into his chest. 

She was grateful he didn't speak immediately and instead simply held her, stroking her hair and whispering soothing noises. 

“Wanna get into bed,” he asked, softly when she finally stopped crying. She nodded silently and stood up, slipping out of her dress and leaving it in a pool on the floor. 

“I, I didn't think I'd really need pajamas,” she said quietly, her face going slightly pink. 

“S'alright,” James said, passing her one of his t-shirts, “you can borrow this.” She pulled it over her head and slipped under the covers, watching as James pulled on his own pajamas and joined her in bed, sliding an arm around her and pulling her close. 

“Love you,” she whispered into his chest. “And I'm sorry I've ruined everything. This weekend was supposed to be fun, Marlene helped me pick out the best knickers.” 

“I love you too, he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “And don't be sorry, your sister was being awful and you've the rest of our lives to show me those knickers.

She smiled into his chest, something about James always made her feel safer, like nothing could be that bad if he was there. As she drifted off to sleep she tried not to think about tomorrow and facing Petunia and the confused, hurt face of her mother and instead focused on the rise and fall of James's chest as he slept.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As James helps Lily cope he begins to look past Hogwarts and towards their future

James woke early the next morning. The room was still dark and it took a moment for him to realize he was in an unfamiliar hotel room and not his own bed in Gryffindor tower. He could feel Lily's steady breathing, warm on his chest and ran a hand down her hair. He had known Lily and her sister hadn't got along but Lily's vague references and half finished stories had made him think it wasn't anything beyond normal sibling rivalry. Not that he knew much about that either, the closest thing he had to a brother was Sirius but they hadn't grown up together, they didn't have that kind of history. 

He felt Lily stir beside him, her eyes were still puffy and she she looked smaller, more subdued than normal. He placed a kiss on her lips and stroked her chin. 

“Morning,” she said, her voice still thick with sleep. 

“Hey, he said, “How are you feeling?”

“Rotten, bet I look disgusting.” 

“You look fine,” James replied, figuring a little white lie was needed about now. 

“God, I'm starving, Lily said, getting out of bed and stretching. James watched as his t-shirt lifted up past the top of her knickers, revealing an inch of soft, pale skin. “We should find some breakfast,” she continued. “Not here though, I don't...I don't think I ought to hang around this morning. 

“Whatever you want,” James said, following Lily's example and jumping out of bed. 

The two dressed quickly and headed out of the hotel hand in hand, eventually finding a small cafe to eat in. They both ordered and settled in to wait for their food. 

“How, um, how are you feeling?” James asked, tentatively. 

“Alright, It's just a mess, you know? I didn't...I didn't mean to cause a scene. It is her day still...” Lily trailed off and James silently sipped his tea. He had no idea what to say, it did seem a bit of a mess and privately he thought that Lily hadn't handled the whole situation that well, he didn't even really understand why she needed to attend Petunia's wedding at all if he was being honest. Of course, even James had enough sense not to bring up his opinions and was thankful to see the food coming as it was a welcome distraction. 

After they had eaten they returned to the hotel to find Lily's Mum. They travelled up the elevator and knocked on Lily's parents' door and were welcomed by a harried looking women who looked so relieved to see the two of them. 

“Lily, oh thank goodness, I've been looking all over for you two!” 

“Sorry, we went out to -”

“Yes, yes but you're back now and I need your help. No one organized delivery for the cake so it's still at the bakery, Petunia asked me to drive back and get it but, well, it will take at least two hours and the band's just called to say they're missing their guitarist so we need to find a replacement and well, I was wondering if you could do your appearing thing and collect it?” 

“You mean apparate?” Lily asked, hesitantly. “You really think Pet would be okay with that?” 

“What she doesn't know won't hurt her, I've told her I've sent your father but he's actually sorting out the catering.” 

“Right, okay,” Lily said, “Yea, yea we can do that, anything else you need from home?” 

“No, no that should be it,” Mrs. Evans said, scanning her rather long list. “Oh, but Lily dear don't, don't feel as if you need to rush back. Petunia told me about your little argument and well, it's best not to upset her, not on her wedding day. Just be back in time for the ceremony, alright?” 

Lily nodded, hugged her mother and left their room, James following quickly behind. 

“So Cokeworth, I guess,” James could see how upset Lily was and moved towards her but she shook him off and instead masked her sadness with an almost manic smile. 

“Come on, we can apparate from inside this store cupboard,” Lily said, grabbing James rather forcefully on the forearm and dragging him inside. 

“You know, I've spent a fair amount of my life imagining you dragging me into an empty broom cupboard, Evans,” James said, in hopes of easing the tension slightly. “But it wasn't exactly under these circumstances.” 

A ghost of a laugh appeared on Lily's face, causing James to feel hopeful and slightly less useless. 

“Yea, well, remind me to schedule us for rounds together we we're back, make up for this ruined weekend,” Lily said, taking his hand. 

“I'm holding you to that,” said James, seconds before they disappeared from the dusty cupboard and into a deserted alleyway behind a chip shop. 

To James, Cokeworth looked like of the most miserable places in the world. The rows of terraced houses and walls covered with graffiti depressed him, as did the thick smoke from the nearby factories and the footpaths covered in empty beer cans and cider bottles. He couldn't help but comparing it to his parents house in Godric's Hollow, surrounded by lush grass and other equally grand houses.

“Right, the bakery's over there. But knowing Petunia it'll be some gaudy thing that's three feet high and well..I think Mum's right about staying away until the ceremony so maybe we wait a bit to pick it up? It's Pet's day, you know?” 

“Yea, alright. What's there to do around here?” James asked, glancing around the street. 

“Erm, not much but it's better than all that wedding guff at the hotel, isn't it?” 

James forced a smile, took Lily's hand and let her lead them away while he become lost in his own thoughts. He had been in love with Lily since he was 15 but actually dating her was completely different from what he had expected. Sure, he got to make her laugh and hold her hand and the sex was pretty bloody amazing but, if he was being perfectly honest he had no idea how to actually be a good boyfriend. He'd dated other girls over the years but he'd never stuck around long enough for it to mean anything and he was never interested enough to actually want to help them with their problems. Lily though was different, it hurt him to see her upset and while he was desperate to make her feel better but he was so unsure as to how he could actually manage it. 

Without James realising they had arrived at a small park and Lily was pulling him over to what looked like a seat on two chains. 

“Come here, Potter! I wanna show you something!” She had run off towards them and sat down, beginning to pump her legs so she moved back and forward. 

“It's a swing, wizards don't have these, do they?” Lily was giggling at his confused expression as she flew higher and higher up. 

“No, I don't get it, Evans. What's it for?” 

“It's for little kids! Here, jump on and sort of bend your legs back and forth to start moving, it's fun!” 

James hopped on, grabbed the two chains and began to wave his legs, unable to make himself move. 

“No, look, you've got to sort of thrust yourself forward, see?” She demonstrated the movement and was soon flying past James as his legs flailed inches above the ground, giggling like a child, her eyes bright. 

“You're saying muggles do this for fun?” James asked, a petulant note in his voice. He wasn't used to not being able to do something. 

“Yea, little kids, wait, watch this!” Lily swung up so far she was almost vertical with the top bar and jumped off, floating down and landing with barely a thump. James stared, as a quidditch player he was well aware what of what it looked like when someone fell and even from that relatively short distance he knew it was never that graceful. 

“I learned that when I was younger, before I got my letter on anything,” Lily said, seeing the confused look on James's face. 

“That's bloody brilliant, all that time I wasted on a broom when I could have just hopped on your back!” James laughed and pulled Lily closer for a kiss, his mouth moving slowly across hers, relishing the feeling of her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and could feel her melting into him, the tension fading away from her body. His hands slipped up towards her hair and he pulled her closer in order to feel her whole body flush against his. 

Eventually they broke apart for air and James rested his forehead on Lily's, she smiled and ran a hand through his hair, the soft caress sending his head spinning. This girl was like a drug. 

“I love you,” Lily whispered softly, her eyes boring into him with more emotion than he had ever seen. 

“Love you too, so much, Lily.” He pulled her into a hug, his fingers playing with the red curls on her back. 

“I should have warned you,” Lily said, as she disentangled herself from James. I mean, I knew it'd be stressful, me and my sister I just...I don't know I guess I was just worried about scaring you off.” 

James blinked, he couldn't believe Lily would ever think she would ever do anything to make him want to leave. 

“Lily...don't you remember how long it took me to get you to go out with me?”

“True, but you know a crush is different from a real relationship.”

“Yea...but...” James paused, unsure of how to articulate his feelings. “You know how I'm an Appleby fan?” The sentence fell out of his mouth before he could stop it and judging by Lily's expression she wasn't too impressed. 

“Yea, you've that Chaser bint on your wall,” Lily's smile had faded and the steely note in her voice wasn't one he had fond memories of. 

“Yea, Felicia Fladmark, but she's not the point.”

“She better not be,” said Lily. 

“Yea, well for ages they were losing, ever since I was little but I stuck with them cos they're my team, you know, and my Dad's too. But anyway, the season before last they got a new captain and everything turned around and now they're top of the table, winning every match, even against the Wasps, it's incredible.” 

He was aware he was babbling and that Lily was looking at him like he was an idiot but he had a point and he wasn't about to stop now. 

“Yea, so now there are all these people who are saying they're huge Appleby fans, just cos they're winning, you know? And they're the worst cos like, me and my Dad are sitting there like, we've been here from the beginning, where were you when we couldn't even beat the bloody Cannons?” And well, I guess my point is that relationships or friendships or whatever is just like supporting a Quidditch team. If you're gonna celebrate them when they're winning you've got to be there when it's shit, too or otherwise you're not a real fan...or boyfriend in this case.” 

“I...so you're saying you've got to be with someone for the bad stuff in order to really appreciate the good?” 

“Yea...I am...” James could feel his face going red, “I mean, yea I would have rather spent this weekend shagging your brains out and drinking your sister's fancy champagne but you know, if you need...I don't know, whatever else I'm here. I'll always be here.”

Before he could wish he had found a slightly more eloquent way to express his feelings, James felt Lily slam into him, embracing him with an intensity that almost knocked him off his feet. 

“James, that was the sweetest, most convoluted thing anyone's ever said to me,” she said, hugging him tighter than she ever had before. 

“Yea, well, I mean it, Evans,” James said into her hair. 

Soon enough the two were due back at the hotel so after delivering Petunia's rather large and ostentatious cake the two dressed and made their way into the ball room. 

 

James had been to several weddings before with his parents. When he was younger it was about how much dessert he could eat and a few years later it was about how much alcohol he could swipe without his mother noticing but now, as someone facing the world outside Hogwarts in only a few months time and with his hand tightly entwined with what felt like his soulmate the importance of the ceremony, which had previously skidded past, was now hitting him square in the chest. It didn't matter that it was Vernon and Petunia's wedding, what mattered for the first time were the words they were repeating were striking every cord possible and all of a sudden he couldn't stop picturing Lily standing in front of him wearing a white dress. 

The rest of the night went smoothly. Lily didn't say anything when she noticed her and James had been bumped from the family table and moved to the seats beside the speakers, nor did she bite back when Petunia's bridesmaid commented that at least one of the Evan's girls had made a 'good match.' Instead she danced with her youngest cousins and chatted with her grandparents while skillfully avoiding Petunia at every turn. 

“I think I'm done,” Lily said, taking a seat beside James

“Done with what?” James asked, passing her a glass of champagne. 

“Done trying to wind Pet up,” she replied, pausing to take a sip and stare out towards the head table where Petunia was sitting. “I guess for ages I just wanted to make her pay for making me feel like I wasn't welcome at home or whatever but she's married, she's a real grown up so now all this sister stuff seems so...silly I guess.”

“So you want to make up?” James asked. 

“Oh, God no! What's the point? She hates me and even if she didn't our lives have pretty much gone in opposite directions, haven't they? She'll be sprogged up in Surrey by the time I finish school and I'll be well, fighting I guess so it's not like we'll have much in common, is it? 

“Nah, guess not,” James said, running his thumb over Lily's hand. She smiled and shuffled closer, leaning her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for several moments as the band played and James fiddled with a lock of Lily's hair. 

“I'm so glad I'm with you, James,” Lily whispered finally. 

James smiled and pressed a kiss into her hair. “Hey, Evans,” James whispered, as he his fingers traced just below the hem line of her skirt. “You still got those special knickers you were talking about?” 

A smile crept over Lily's face and she rose to her feet, pulling James up at the same time. 

“You know, I might be wearing them,” she replied, leaning towards James. “Not positive though, should we go check?” 

James laughed and took her outstretched hand, letting himself be led out of the ballroom and back upstairs. 

The couple weren't missed as they slipped away and left early the next morning with only a quick goodbye to Mr and Mrs Evans. James asked if she wanted to find Petunia but Lily declined, saying that it was simpler this way. 

Being an only child, James never felt as if he could completely understand what happened between Lily and her sister. He did however know that sometimes people needed to pick their own families and over that weekend, Lily had chosen not only him, but the entire magical world over the possibility of ever reconciling with Petunia. 

They may have been too young for vows or a white dress but James would always remember this weekend as the one where they became a couple ready to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
